You're The Reason
by alexdoyle324b21
Summary: When Jade and Tori are paired together again for a project, someone shares a big secret and with it 2 lifes will change.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own victorious or any of its characters.  
><strong>_

_**warning:**_ _**first victorious fanfic.**_

The bell echoed loudly through the classroom as the gang and the rest of the students walked onto Sikowitzs' class and took their seats. Tori sat up front as usual, Robbie and Rex in front on the opposite side. Jade and Beck sat together as usual and Andre and Cat were playing a game of musical chairs lately. Sikowitz was late as usual walking in with his trademark coconut.

"Alright class, another group project," he said making the class groan, "Beck and Andre, Cat and Robbie, Jade and Tori…."

"What? Not again!" yelled Tori. This wasn't the first time that we've been paired together for a project.

Sikowitz continued reading the list of pairs as Tori looked over at Jade who was smiling evilly. Tori was starting to believe that Sikowitz hated her, because he always seemed to put her together with Jade, the gank. The girl who always seemed to go out of her way to annoy and torture Tori on a daily basis. The assignment… to write a modern version of Romeo and Juliet. The groups started getting together before class ended to discuss their plans. Jade didn't move so Tori had to approach her.

"Vega, Vega, Vega," Jade said rolling her eyes

"West, West, West?" Tori responded

"Look, I'm not happy about this either, so let's get it done as soon as possible."

"Okay," Tori said "when do you want to get together."

"I'll be at you're house at 5 Vega," standing up after the bell rang

5:02 struck on the clock when Tori heard a knock on the door. Jade. When she opened the door, Jade pushed her way in mumbling a 'hi'

"Okay, so what's your plan?" Tori asked "Do you have any ideas yet?"

"Not exactly," Jade said in her usual annoyed tone, "but I want to make it interesting."

"Okay, like how exactly?" the latina asked sitting down on the couch

"I don't know, what if instead of Romeo and Juliet, we do a Juliet and Juliet story line." Jade said sitting down next to Tori

"Lesbians?" Tori asked

"Yes Vega," Jade said in a very angry voice, "Can't get anymore modern than that. Why, Do. You. Have. A. Problem. With. That?

"No," Tori said sitting back. Jade was in her face. "No, that's fine."

Jade sat back and crossed her arms sighing and rolling her eyes. Tori could since that something was wrong. As mean as Jade was to her everyday, she still considered her a friend, even though Jade didn't. Tori added 2 and 2 together and figured she asked.

"Jade?"

"What?" Jade yelled making Tori jump

"Jade, are you…are you gay?"

Jade turned her head and just stared at Tori, her eyes like darts at first but softened and swelled with tears, though she quickly covered it.

"What? NO, what are you, crazy? Hi, did you forget about Beck? I dated him for how long? I, Jadelyn...er…Jade West am not gay!" Jade screamed holding back tears.

"Jade, Jade, it's okay, it's okay." Tori said embracing Jade in a hug. "You can tell me."

Surprisingly Jade returned the hug but didn't say anything, she just sobbed into Tori's shoulder. After awhile her tears subsided and she finally pulled away from Tori.

"Yes, I think I'm gay," Jade finally said, make-up running down her face.

"Good Jade, doesn't it feel good to not have that on your chest? Is that why you're always so angry?"

"Yeah, I think so, I just try to put on this tough exterior to hide who I really am so people don't notice that I look at girls not guys," Jade said, "I didn't want anyone to know. Only Cat knows, well now you. I just don't want it all over school until I'm sure."

"That's fine, understandable."

"I can't believe I suggested that for an idea and I can't believe I just told you everything."

"It's okay, I'm your friend, I'm here if you want to talk, and I won't tell anyone." Tori said placing her hand on Jade's leg.

"Thanks Vega."

_**I dont know if i should continue...leave some feedback and let me know please**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you all soooo much for the reviews the kept me motivated to keep writing to update for all of you.**_

After Jade left that night, Tori couldn't stop thinking about the conversation they shared. Jade was coming to terms with the fact that she'd rather girls then guys. Jade has only ever been mean to Tori to cover the fact that she was hurting and suffering inside with a secret that was eating her alive. Tori was just about to fall asleep when her Pearphone vibrated on her nightstand.

'  
>Hey Vega, thank you again for everything, it means a lot. I just wanted to thank you and tell you that I'll be my usual self tomorrow at school. I don't want anyone thinking something's up X Jade'<p>

'It's no problem Jade, I'm here for you. And okay, thanks for the heads up. X Tori'

'Thanks ;) X Jade'

Tori set her phone down again and rolled over, and again Jade was on her mind. How hard was it going to school everyday where only 1 person knows the 'real' you? How long has she felt this way, when she was with Beck? Does she like any girls? Any that Tori knew? Tori was going to make it a point to talk to Jade tomorrow and find out. The next day school, Tori looked for Jade so they could talk before first period. When she finally spotted her at her locker, Tori approached her.

"Hi Jade," Tori said

"Vega," Jade responded in her usual tone, "what do you want?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Tori whispered

Just then Andre, Cat, and Robbie walked over. The conversation was going to have to wait, which Jade made clear by mouthing 'tonight'. Again, all Tori could think about throughout the day was Jade, which was starting to make her a little nervous. Why was she thinking so much about Jade? Why did she care so much about her? Tori didn't quite know yet, but she was going to find out tonight. The day dragged and by the time Tori got home she had a headache from all the thinking. Just as she was swallowing some ibuprofen, she heard a knock on the door. She raced over and opened it to see Jade. She was in tears.

"Oh my god Jade, what's wrong?" Tori asked pulling Jade inside.

"I don't know what I'm doing Vega, I don't know what I'm thinking anymore," Jade said in between sobs

"Jade, calm down, what do you mean? What are you talking about?"

"I don't know that's what I'm talking about!"

"Okay, sit here and I'll go make the cocoa," Tori said sitting Jade down on the couch

Tori walked over to the kitchen and started the cocoa. Again she caught herself staring over at Jade multiple times. It was right before she walked back over before Tori finally came to terms herself that she was crushing on Jade, and that she has been for awhile. That's why she always wanted to be Jade's friend no matter how mean she was. She never wanted to lose her. She hadn't noticed she was blushing until Jade said something

"Are you okay?" Jade asked sniffling

"Umm, yeah, I'm fine." Tori lied, "So what's up?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm just freaking a bit because this is all new to me. I don't know anything anymore. It's like starting life all over again, like everything I've learned about life has somehow changed" Jade rambled in one long sentence.

"Look, just take it one day at a time, and if you need anyone to talk to I'll always be happy to listen," Tori said smiling and reaching to touch Jade's hand. It was so soft and warm.

"Thanks," Jade said smiling. Tori loved that smile.

"So, Jade how long have you been feeling like this, I mean that you like girls?" Tori asked

Jade was silent, she didn't say a word and took back her hand and stood up. She walked around a little, kind of pacing, before returning back to her original spot. Tori decided to aggravate that question again and decided to go for another one.

"Was it while you were with Beck at all?"

"Yeah, yeah it was. Is that a bad thing?" Jade said looking at Tori her eyes beginning to tear again

"No I don't think so, it isn't your fault that you're feeling this way. It just happened, right?"

"Yeah." Jade responded a single tear streaming down her face.

"It's okay, everything will be fine. I promise." Tori said wiping the tear from Jade's cheek.

There was a bit of a sweet silent moment before Tori asked the burning question.

"Like any girls?"

"Yeah, I do." Jade said smiling a bit. She's so beautiful. Her hair is a gorgeous brown, long and wavy. Her eyes are so beautiful and the way she looks at me sometimes, it makes me melt, a feeling I NEVER felt with Beck. She had the most beautiful flawless tan skin and an amazing facial structure, and don't even get me started on her smile," Jade said staring into space as if imagining the girl in front of her

"Awe that is so cute. Are you going to ask her out sometime?" Tori asked

"No, I can't. She doesn't like me like that."

"How do you know? Has she told you?"

"No, she's just into guys, and the guys are always all over her." Jade said getting visually upset again.

"You never know Jade," Tori said trying to cheer her up, "Who is it anyway? Anyone I know"

"Yeah, you."

_**Please review on your thought**_**s, and remember this is my first ever fan fiction not my first victorious, my first EVER! I love reviews and they keep me going, they're like my gas**


	3. Chapter 3

_I AM SOOO SORRY for the wait, i am currently going through a breakup with my gf and well its just complicated. Anyway thank you soo mcuh for the reviews, i love them soooo much! they mean a lot._

Disclaimer: I still do not own Victorious :-(

"Wait…me? You like me?" Tori asked genuinely

"This was obviously a huge mistake." Jade said standing up and heading for the door, "I should've known that goodie to-shoes Tori Vega wouldn't like a nobody like me."

"Jade wait…stop…please…" begged the brunette chasing after Jade, but Jade kept going

Tori watched as Jade got into her car and sped off

"But I DO like you," Tori said aloud to herself watching Jade's tail lights disappear into the night

The next day at school was weird. Tori went through most of the day without seeing Jade, even though she was looking for her everywhere. She had to tell her how she really felt and soon. It was right before last period before Tori spotted Jade at her locker. Tori approached her.

"Jade, listen…I," Tori started standing next to Jade

"Vega, I'm coming over later tonight to finish the project, and then I think we shouldn't talk anymore." Jade interrupting Tori

"But Jade,"

"See you at 6 Vega," Jade yelled in the now empty hallway walking away

"Jade!" Tori yelled but Jade had already disappeared around the corner

It was 6:05 when the doorbell rang at Tori's. Tori answered the door to find a very angry and bitter looking Jade.

"Okay, let's finish this tonight cause I don't want to be here probably anymore then you want me here" Jade said barging in notebook in hand.

"Jade, I need to tell you something though," Tori said following the pale girl to the couch.

"What aren't you getting Vega? I'm here to do an assignment and leave, then we never have to talk to each other again."

"Jade, I like you and I think I'm falling for you," Tori said quickly so Jade couldn't interrupt her again

Jade sat very still not moving or even breathing. She just sat there and stared at the floor in front of her. There was the biggest moment of silence which made Tori uncomfortable but she was glad that Jade didn't get up and leave. But Tori couldn't talk it anymore.

"Jade, say something…please," Tori pleaded

"Don't fuck with me Vega. Don't fuck with my feelings!" Jade said almost in a whisper turning to look at Tori a single tear rolling down her cheek

"Jade I'm not! I swear. I think I've really liked you from the very beginning. That's why I've always wanted to be your friend. When you told me the other day you were a lesbian, I got excited, at the time I didn't know it was because I was into you, but yesterday when I was making cocoa I was watching you and I realized that I DO like you and I really want to be with you. I was just stunned that you felt the same way, that's you I said what I said."

"Really?" Jade asked more tears rolling now

"Yes Jade, you're amazing and beautiful, and the feeling I have for you are the most incredible feelings I've ever felt, ever." Tori said wiping the tears from Jade's face, "Please don't cry"

Jade leaned in and took Tori into the biggest hug. Tori returned it squeezing her tight. They held it for what seemed like hours before the started to part slowly. Tori was about to sit all the way back before she felt a small hand on the back of her neck pulling her closer. Their lips met softly for a small warm kiss. They parted and their eyes fluttered open slowly. A small smile spread across Jade's face as she started blushing. Tori just giggled shaking her head before leaning in for another kiss, placing her hand on the normally pale but now blushing cheek. Tori was the first to take control pushing Jade back on the couch and straddling her hips, never breaking the kiss. She traced Jade's bottom lip asking entrance onto her mouth. Jade slowly opened her mouth and found Tori's tongue before the started dancing around for dominance. Tori won before breaking the kiss to catch her breath. Jade looked at Tori her green eyes filled with lust. Tori leaned down and started kissing Jade's beautiful pale neck causing the raven-haired beauty to moan with pleasure. She was enjoying the girl of her dreams straddling her hips, and nibbling her neck. But…

"Tori, not that I'm not loving this…" she said in between heavy breathing and moaning, "but we should really finish this project, it's due tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah, you're right." Tori said climbing off Jade and sitting next to her

They quickly finished it up and by the time they were done it was almost 10. Jade picked up her back and headed for the door, Tori closely in tow. Jade turned around at the door to face Tori

"Thanks for tonight, I'm glad I came over tonight," Jade said reaching for Tori's hand

"Me too, I had a good night," Tori said smiling squeezing Jade's hand a little.

"See you tomorrow at school?" Jade asked even though she knew Tori would be there

"Of course," Tori smiled leaning in and kissing Jade on the lips.

Jade kissed her back before pulling away and opening the door. Tori watched the girl walk down the driveway to her car, smiling the whole time. She had never felt to happy, so whole in her life, and she couldn't wait to see where this would go!

_Well there you have it. Please, please please review, they make me feel good, and i could totally use some right now :-( _


	4. Chapter 4

OK so here's chapter for I want to apologize for my absence lately I've been working it out with the girl and we are back together. I also want to apologize if the chapter sucks, i just didn't know wtf to do so I 'wung' it. I also want to thank the reviewer so the reviews and the support both for the story and myself with what i was going through at the time i last updated. It meant a lot that so many people were nice enough to voice concern. anyway here it is

Chapter 4:

It's the next day at school, and Tori was standing at her locker looking for her history book. She jumped out of her skin when she felt a soft touch linger down her back. Thinking it was Robbie or Sinjin she turned and was ready to yell. She was surprised to see Jade standing there. She looked sexy. She had on a tight black tank top under a red flannel shirt that rode her curves, her tight black skinny jeans did the same. Her green eyes were popping under her heavy dark make-up. She just stood there silently smiling at Tori. They stood staring at each other smiling until they heard a door open and more students poured into the school. Jade gave Tori one more quick smile and a small wink before walking away. Obviously Jade wasn't ready to have everyone find out about her yet, which Tori understood, she had to come out in her own time, but she might want to think about a couple things soon. Like how was she going to describe the theme to their story after they present it to the whole class? People will probably be wondering where the idea came from. They could probably put off presenting a day but tomorrow it'd have to be done. Ultimately it's up to Jade what she'll do, but she better figure it out soon! The first bell rang and everyone started making their way to class. They had Sikowitz together first period today. Everyone resumed their normal seats, and waited for their hippie teacher to come. When he finally did, the class started immediately starting with Cat and Robbie, followed by Beck and Andre and a few other groups. That left only three teams for tomorrow including Jade and Tori. The day flew by and they had their usual limited contact… until Tori got a text from Jade as she was closing her locker for the last time of the day.

'Can I come over tonite? X Jade'

'Of course! X Tori'

'Awesome 6? X Jade'

'Perfect! X Tori'

'=D X Jade'

It was 5:56 when a knock was heard at the Vega residence. Tori opened the door to a very welcomed surprise. Once Jade saw it was Tori who had opened the door she jumped on her and smothered her in kisses.

"God you have no idea how hard it is to keep my distance from you all day!" Jade said after the finally broke apart.

"I do actually, but Jade on a more serious note, don't you think it would be a good idea to come out before presenting tomorrow, because people are going to suspect anyway I think," Tori kind of rambled pushing a piece of hair behind Jades ear.

"Yeah I know, I'm just nervous is all. It would be really nice to be open with you in school, but how should I do it?"

They both sat and thought for a while before a light bulb went off in Jade's head.

"What if I just post an update on the Slap? It's quick and it will be all over school by tomorrow morning, just like Sinjin's unspeakable problem last month.

"Sure Jade, if that's what you want to do, I'll be behind you the whole way."

They both made their way up to Tori's room where Jade signed into The Slap and updated her Status

**Jade West**: So I have a confession to make, and I want everyone to know that I am gay and I don't care what anyone thinks! I just wanted everyone to hear it from me instead of it being spread around through rumors tomorrow. **Mood:** Truthful

Jade signed off and closed Tori's laptop sighing a huge sigh of relief. She turned in the desk chair to face Tori who was sitting on the end of her bed.

"I feel amazing right now, like a weight had been lifted off my chest. I can finally be myself!" Jade said smiling ear to ear.

"I'm so happy for you. Now, why don't you come over here and we'll celebrate a little bit!" Tori sat patting the bed and winking a bit.

Jade almost tripped over her own feet to get to the bed as fast as she could.

There it is...did it suck, was it not bad? i know its a little shorter then the others, but i just didn't know what i could do with this chapter any more, but i promise the next one will be better with a lot more Jori *wink wink* please review cause they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :-)


	5. Chapter 5

_**I know what you're thinking...'holy shit another update so soon!' haha yep couldn't sleep last night and this is the product. enjoy =)  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer: sadly i do not own victorious  
><strong>_

_**Jade West**: So I have a confession to make, and I want everyone to know that I am gay and I don't care what anyone thinks! I just wanted everyone to hear it from me instead of it being spread around through rumors tomorrow. **Mood:** Truthful_

_Jade signed off and closed Tori's laptop sighing a huge sigh of relief. She turned in the desk chair to face Tori who was sitting on the end of her bed._

"_I feel amazing right now, like a weight had been lifted off my chest. I can finally be myself!" Jade said smiling ear to ear._

"_I'm so happy for you. Now, why don't you come over here and we'll celebrate a little bit!" Tori sat patting the bed and winking a bit. _

_Jade almost tripped over her own feet to get to the bed as fast as she could._

It was outrageously late when Jade had to literally push Tori off of herself.

"Babe, look, I know where this is going and I think we should wait a little longer, besides its really late and we've got school in the morning," Jade panted trying to catch her breath

"Yeah, you're probably right. Plus we have that big presentation to do tomorrow."

Jade stood up off the bed and put the shirt back on that at some point during their hot and heavy make out session got pulled off. She walked back over to Tori and gave her one final kiss and said bye before she left.

The morning came quick and the sun was not shining, the sun was hidden behind thick dark clouds and thunderstorms were forecasted for the area. Tori was the first of the gang to arrive at school, soon followed by the rest who had all congregated around Tori's locker. The hot topic for this Friday morning was of course Jade's recent confession.

"I can't believe that Jade West is gay, never saw it coming!" Robbie said eyes wide

"Yeah, me neither and I was with her for a teenage eternity!" Beck said smiling. He seemed cool with it

"Isn't gay when you're like really happy?" Cat said kind of really confused about everything

"Yes Cat, but it also means you like someone of the same gender!" Andre described

"YAY! Jade's gay!" Cat screamed. Anyone who didn't know it yet knew it now.

Tori and Andre are the only ones who did give any real input about how they felt about it. Tori because well, you know. Andre kind of just stood zoning out, it looked like he was in deep thought. Everyone who walked passed the group was talking about it like it was front page news! Right before the first bell rung Jade walked in and all heads turned. It was suddenly so quiet you could hear a pin drop out in the Asphalt Café. She walked proud and tall as if she didn't confess her biggest secret to the world last night. Everyone just stared at her quietly as she made her way to her locker until the bell rang and everyone scurried off to class. Time for Sikowitz's class and the gang made there way to the room. It was the moment Tori and Jade had been working for. The asked to go last in which the hippy teacher granted. The final presentations were shown and it was the moment of truth. They both made their way on stage, and set up. Soon they were ready to begin.

The whole presentation went on smoothly and they got a full room of applause, followed by a lot of whispering. Jade knew what they were saying, but ignored them, she didn't care what they had to say. Everything was going smooth until they were walking off the stage and they both heard one of the kids in the back of the room say something completely rude.

Hey, I will NOT let you talk to my girlfriend like that!" Tori yelled without thinking

Everyone gasped at what they just heard. Who would have thought that the two people in the school that seemed to hate each other the most would be dating. Beck, Cat and Robbie smiled and seemed fine, but Andre got up and stormed out of the room. Tori knew something was wrong because Andre never walked out of class. She followed her best friend out into the hall.

"Andre! Andre, what's wrong?" Tori asked

"What's wrong? You're gay and you didn't tell me. I'm you're best friend and you didn't tell me one of the biggest revelations of your life."

"I'm sorry Andre really, I was going to tell you I swear, I was just afraid of how you'd take it." Tori said upset

"You know I don't care that you are gay, you are my best friend and I've always been there for you," Andre said shaking his head slightly

"I'm really sorry, are we okay?"

"I don't know, one top of that, you are dating the girl you pushed me not to like. Telling me she was nothing but a cold hearted demon, and now you're with her?"

"You're right, okay you are totally right. But it just happened to came to me and told me she was gay and we talked and she's actually really nice. I can't express how sorry I am really!" Tori explained almost in tears.

"I…I need time alone, time to think!" Andre said turning and walking out the door leaving Tori alone in the hall crying.

There it is. Chapter 5 with some tension in the air. leave some reviews...please!


End file.
